


turb, my one and only son.

by Snorkel_Season



Category: Turbo (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chet died, Alternate Universe - Turbo has parents, Angst, Crackfic but not really, Crying, Gen, Letters, Lowercase, Minor Violence, Profanity, Snails, Swearing, Writing, chet died, no beta we die like chet, turbo go die but like only in this fic, turbo is a jerk, very fast snails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorkel_Season/pseuds/Snorkel_Season
Summary: this is a joke but like read it pls.turbo’s parent has an existential crisis as turbo murders him indirectly.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	turb, my one and only son.

ah yes. turbo. my son. my one and only son. 

anyways.

here is a collection of letters i have written. to my  _ one and only _ son. :)

—-

_ dear turbo, _

_ I miss you so very dearly much. you know I am growing in age and can no longer go visit you, and as your brother is no longer around, I hope you are taking care of yourself. how is your dream coming along? I know Chet never supported you in your races, but know that I am wishing you luck on every single endeavor, be it against a tomato or not. I love you _

_ -parent _

—-

_ dear turbo,  _

_ I now realize: I am a single father. I’m sorry. _

_ much love, _

_ parent _

_ — _

_ dear turbo, _

_ is something troubling you? I’ve noticed that you haven’t been writing back. have you changed your address? obviously, if you have, someone else is getting my letters. perhaps the fame has gotten to your head. so much so that you no longer care about your only parent, your poor single father, although you are my one and only son. _

_ brb sobbing, _

_ parent _

_ —- _

_ dear turbo, _

_ I found your new address. yet you are still not answering neither my letters nor my calls. why must you do this. to your one and only father, to whom you are the one and only son. what the fuck. _

_ greetings, _

_ parent _

_ —- _

_ dear turbo, _

_ I heard you won that very fancy and expensive race, the Indy 500. what will you do with the prize money? maybe finally fucking support your poor father who is rotting away in this hellhole you put me in? no? son of a bitch. you’re lucky your mother isn’t here to see what you’ve become. a self-assured asshole who doesn’t even support his dear father. _

_ thank you, _

_ parent _

_ —- _

_ dear turbo, _

_ I hate you. you spent all that money. all 1.5 million dollars on tomatoes. just for your stupid fucking friends. I can’t believe you. you don’t even like tomatoes. you never have eaten a tomato in your life, and you want me to believe this shit you’re posting on social media. wow. fucking dick. _

_ sincerely, _

_ parent _

_ —- _

_ dear turbo, _

_ go away. please. I just want to live. _

_ bye, _

_ parent _

_ —- _

currently, I am in hiding. help me. please.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke don’t kill me :)
> 
> i don’t actually need help and turbo doesn’t have parents (to my knowledge)


End file.
